Best Miis
The Best Miis page shows the Miis that have the highest skill and Miis that have the lowest skill. This list is up to the 60th place. To see more Miis, go to the Best Miis 2 page. You also go to the Worst Miis page. Click here to see Miis that have Grade skill and here to see Miis with minus Grades. Best Miis 1.) Motak '| Highest skill = Quindezilliquingentillinillimillion (93 billion zeros) '''2.) Haxi '| Highest skill = 12,500,000,000 '''3.) Saxema | Highest skill = 10,959,525 4.) Iubana | Highest skill = 10,061,735 5.) Ugly | Highest skill = 7,333,110 6.) Bang-hox | Highest skill = 1,746,002 7.) Zang-hou | Highest skill = 1,000,003 8.) & | Highest skill = 1,000,000 8.) Kyana | Highest skill = 1,000,000 9.) Auman | Highest skill = 899,740+ 10.) Misy | Highest skill = 100,000 11.) Jippy | Highest skill = 99999 12.) Herem | Highest skill = 97770 13.) Herbomik | Highest skill = 94390 14.) Ducar | Highest skill = 93220 15.) Tixata | Highest skill = 91480 16.) Akira 2 ' | Highest skill = 38100 17.) 'Ay | Highest skill = 15789 18.) Ying-bon '| Highest skill = 13590 19.) 'Soda Can | Highest skill = 13007 20.) Fatso | Highest skill = 12999 21.) Xavier | Highest skill = 12985 22.) Funta ' | Highest skill = 12982 23.) 'Sota 2 | Highest skill = 12749 24.) Cindy | Highest skill = 12717 25.) Nugget | Highest skill = 12701 26.) Dan 2 | Highest skill = 12688 27.) Saki | Highest skill = 12655 28.) Albert ' | Highest skill = 12633 29.) 'Misaki 2 '| Highest skill = 12603 30.) 'Nellie | Highest skill = 12583 31.) Rose | Highest skill = 12529 32.) Eduardo 2 | Highest skill = 12517 33.) You're gum | Highest skill = 12452 34.) Skylox | Highest skill = 12350 35.) Zasfis | Highest skill = 9866 36.) Barrizu | Highest skill = 9855 37.) Herem | Highest skill = 9777 38.) Nasam | Highest skill = 9624 39.) Maliva | Highest skill = 9611 40.) Bronze | Highest skill = 9601 41.) Misami | Highest skill = 9474 42.) Ika | Highest skill = 9444 43.) Herbomik | Highest skill = 9439 44.) Misami | Highest skill = 9474 45.) Quixa ' | Highest skill = 9438 46.) 'Labak | Highest skill = 9272 47.) Tixata | Highest skill = 9148 48.) Xiboin | Highest skill = 9133 49.) Cathy | Highest skill = 8992 50.) Sky | Highest skill = 8000 51.) Paskom | Highest skill = 5799 52.) Radai-beng | Highest skill = 5565 53.) Markin | Highest skill = 5207.5 54.) Rotta | Highest skill = 4945 55.) Cola | Highest skill = 3123 56.) Dot Face | Highest skill = 2505 57.) Johnny | Highest skill = 2500 58.) Addy | Highest skill = 2450 59.) Mavel | Highest skill = 1966 60.) Nate | Highest skill = 1888 58.) Abira | Highest skill = 1832 59.) Merome | Highest skill = 1766 60.) 'Vaxumium '| Highest skill = 1642 Category:Miis Category:CPU Category:CPU Mii Category:Best Miis Category:Skill Category:Wii Category:Level